Sucking Darkest Clear
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Dealing with the Samurai for so long, Aku has neglected his baser needs. When the hunger becomes too much to ignore, it overwhelms his conscious mind.
1. Verbina I

**Sucking Darkest Clear**

**Summary: Dealing with the Samurai for so long, Aku has neglected his baser needs. When the hunger becomes too much to ignore, it overwhelms his conscious mind. His mind deteriorating, Aku's only option is to attempt to feed his bottomless lust...or risk becoming nothing more than a mindless, insatiable id.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack or any related characters. I am writing this purely for the lulz and in honor of the show itself. I make no money from these writings, but I hope I can make a few people laugh, or at least make them horny.**

**Chapter 1- The Hunger Awakens**

Aku sat alone in his throne room, clutching the arms of his throne with a look of intense frustration on his face. The Samurai had invaded the Pit of Hate so easily...he had defeated so many of Aku's guards and managed to snatch away that alien prince. Luckily, the sister had fallen behind. Aku swallowed and climbed to his feet, pacing the throne room. The petrified fire pulled apart, revealing the princess. She was hard at work in the mines...or she should have been.

The Princess was unconscious, having worked herself to the point of fainting yet again. The greater gravity in the mines had proven most detrimental to her strength. Aku narrowed his eyes and growled, clutching his fists. He stared at her sweat-streaked body and licked his lips.

**"Dealing with the Samurai has proven most frustrating..."** A guard whipped the princess. Her scream was delicious, the tears rolling down her cheeks were so enticing. Aku licked his lips again and turned away, the flames closing once more. His breathing was labored...his insides were churning like a horrible, growing fire.

**"It has been far too long since I last took of the flesh..."** In fact, it had been nearly three years. Since that Samurai appeared, he hadn't had time to even think about his baser instincts. His greed, his gluttony, his wrath, and his sloth, they were all well fed. His envy and pride were overflowing, even if the Samurai's constant presence put a taper on the latter. But his lust...he had neglected it for three long years. Now it was starting to take its toll on the Master of Masters.

Aku threw out his arm, spreading the flames to once again watch his latest slave. The princess fell against the stone wall, blood trickling down the side of her heart-shaped face. Aku took a shuddering breath. She was a small, delicate creature...oh, but she was a beautiful creature. Young, yes perhaps she was young, but somehow that made her all the more appetizing. The most neglected piece of his essence was on fire; his basest instinct was starting to rear up, ready to overtake him.

**"You, my little slave...yes you shall serve Aku in a way more fitting for such a creature of beauty...you shall end his hunger! Once I have appeased this necessary distraction...then Samurai Jack, you will be no match for Aku!"** Aku laughed and whipped up, vanishing into a portal of darkness. He descended into the mines, far below the crust of his Earth.

* * *

The mines were a sulfur filled den of death and toil. Slaves lined every inch of the jagged, searing hot rock, chipping away into the crust. Their search for precious metals and gems was largely fruitless, but their suffering fueled Aku's power nonetheless. All commotion, from the barking of the guards to the screams of torment from the slaves stopped abruptly when Aku himself materialized. Aku towered over his servants and slaves, his eyes blazing, glazed over with near uncontrollable desire. His eyes fell on the alien princess, who stared up at him in horror.

**"You...child...tell Aku your name,"** the princess fumbled over her words, receiving a sharp blow from one of the guards.

"Lord Aku has asked you your name, Slave!" The princess stifled her cry and looked up at the monster. Aku narrowed his eyes dangerously; the untrained eye couldn't see the intense concentration, the sheer force of will it took for him to not take her at once.

"A-As I said before...I am Verbina, Lord Aku," Aku clenched his fists and ground his teeth. Even her voice was an aphrodisiac...Aku growled and narrowed his eyes. His flaming eyebrows retracted, becoming tiny blazing embers. Verbina backed away, wincing when the guard raised his whip again.

**"Enough!"** The guard took a step back, swallowing nervously. Lashing out, Aku swatted the guard aside, destroying him instantly from the sheer force of his concentrated power. Aku breathed heavily, reaching out and snatching Verbina in his hand.

**"You are not suited for this environment, child...you shall serve an even greater purpose to Aku,"** Verbina grunted, trying to tug her arms free from his grip. She gasped a strangled cry; Aku clutched her so tightly, he could almost hear her bones grinding. With a trembling hand, he stroked her cheek. Her face was turning red, her eyes were glazing over. Aku took a snarling breath and vanished into the darkness, Princess Verbina in tow.

* * *

When they appeared once more in Aku's throne room, the demon practically threw the princess. Gasping, struggling to keep control of himself, he stared down at his hands. Aku's eyes were blazing, his lust was throbbing. He stared at Verbina as she slowly sat up, coughing and gasping for air. Aku licked his lips and ground his teeth again. He wouldn't concede to the lowest of all impulses, he was the Shogun of Sorrow! The Deliverer of Darkness! Not some sex-crazed incubus.

"L-Lord A-Aku...what do you want f-from me?" Verbina asked, backing away as Aku stalked toward her. He snarled and hunched over, fire rose from his eyes like suns. Every damned breath she took, her small chest rising and falling, sweat trickling across her porcelain skin, it was stripping away his control. It tore him apart, worse than even the Samurai's magical sword.

**"I want you, child...I want all of you,"** Verbina stared at him in confusion, realization slowly dawning on her. She climbed to her feet and backed away, pressed against the petrified flames.

"L-Lord Aku! Pl-Please...I..." Aku took a step forward, watching a single bead of sweat trickle down her cheek. It slid down her collarbone and trickled through the rags she wore. He growled audibly, and before he could bite down and get control, Aku was on top of her with a wild grin on his face. Verbina screamed, only to have her face held down against the ground. Aku tore apart her clothes, laughing a distant, husky laugh.

**"Yes...yes! You...are Aku's!"** Aku leaned in close, growing a third arm. He panted and laughed as he caressed her thin body. Verbina moaned and sobbed, clenching her eyes shut. Aku leaned in close, licking the dried blood from her cheek.

"Stop...stop please..." Her begging, her pitiful crying only made her more beautiful. Aku sucked on her neck, moaning and pressing her further into the ground. Aku gave her nipple a hard pinch; Verbina gasped and arched her back.

**"Yes...yes give yourself to me...you. Are. Mine!"** Touching her, hungrily caressing every inch of skin, Aku sat up and began to change form, sprouting writhing, pulsing tentacles. His mind was in such a haze, he couldn't focus to take a more coherent shape. Verbina started to get up, only to be pulled off the ground. Tentacles wrapped around her wrists and ankles, spreading her out in the air. She opened her eyes, staring into the lust-consumed demon's eyes. He grinned wide, a tendril very softly, very gently trailing down her cheek. He traced her collarbone, lightly stroked her chest. Verbina arched her back and hissed; Aku tweaked her nipple and leaned closer, kissing the other. Her body was hot and trembling...

"Please...Lord Aku...don't do this...please?" Aku kissed her tiny breast, lightly licked her hardened tit. His only response to her plea was a throaty groan as he wrapped his lips around her breast, suckling her virgin nipple. Verbina groaned and shivered violently, tugging at the tentacles holding her spread eagle. Chuckling, Aku licked up her chest, and sucked on her neck. Verbina whimpered and clamped her mouth shut. A new tentacle brushed against her foot; her leg jerked and her whole body went rigid as it deviously slid up her leg.

**"Yes...you can't hide how you feel, child...you can't deny the way your body writhes against Aku...you need Aku...you want him..."** Verbina shook her head, her breaths coming in quick, panicking gasps. She tensed again, her eyes snapping open as Aku's tentacle wrapped around her thigh. Another tentacle was already working its way up her other leg. The demon licked her cheek, groaning and breathing into her ear.

"No...I don't want this...I don't want this! J-Just...just stop...stop please..." Aku wrapped around her, licking her cheek and kissing his way back down her neck. Every tremble and shudder shook his form, caused his lust to burn hotter. Aku bit her neck and stroked her chest, his tentacle brushing her hard, sweat streaked nipple faster and faster. Verbina groaned and gasped for air, rocking back and forth in his grasp. Aku trailed wet kisses down her chest.

His lips got near her hot tit once more, but he stopped, simply breathing on the sensitive nub. Verbina whimpered and tried leaning closer, but Aku pulled away, chuckling.

**"You must beg Aku, child...beg for his touch, beg to feel how only he can make you feel,"** Verbina shook her head. Sweat poured down her body; every touch of Aku's tentacles, every puff of breath that caressed her skin made her feel hotter, like boiling water growing in her belly. She clenched her eyes shut and arched her back, two tentacles stroking her inner thighs, traveling higher...getting nearer to her moistening lips. Verbina whimpered and began to cry.

"Please Lord Aku...just stop please...don't do this to me...please don't," Aku chuckled and very softly, very subtly flicked his tongue across her tit. Verbina groaned and sobbed, trembling uncontrollably. One of the tentacles brushed, with the same delicacy, against her slit. Verbina whined and pushed her hips toward the tentacle. It pulled back and Aku chuckled again.

**"Beg for Aku...beg for Aku, slavechild!"** Aku slid up to her face, his nose pressed against hers. She breathed in his hot, ashy breath. Verbina trembled and tried to lean closer, tried to taste him.

"Please...Lord Aku please...don't make me...please don't make me..." Aku kissed the corner of her mouth and tightened his hold on her. His tentacles stretched further, wrapped more tightly around her arms and legs. A new tentacle attacked the nipple previously dedicated to Aku's mouth, and more reached out to fondle her butt, delicately trailing across her crack, flicking over her lower back. Verbina's mouth hung open, unable to draw in air. Aku's hands held her hips, a tentacle again touched her wet pussy, wiping away a drip of moisture.

**"You want Aku...you need Aku...now beg for Aku, and he will take you...he will take all of you,"** Verbina bit her lip so hard she drew blood. She shook her head, thrashed in his hold. Aku lightly kissed her lips, and Verbina screamed.

"Okay! Okay! Please, please take me! Please, Lord Aku! Please take me, take all of me! Please!!" Aku's eyes lit up, glowing fierce red. He snarled and laughed as Verbina screamed in his grasp. His tentacles brushed her moist lips with the same teasing softness, intentionally avoiding her swollen clit. Verbina sobbed trying to force him inside her. More tentacles explored her hypersensitive body, flicking across her nipples, fondling her backside, even touching and caressing her face. Aku held her hips still, his tongue hanging out as he took in her beauty. Streaked with sweat, begging for him to steal her innocence.

"Please, oh please stop! Just take me! Please, Lord Aku! I-I need you! Please I need you! I need you!!" Aku cackled and continued to softly tease her writhing body.

**"You desire Aku? Surely you can beg better than this! Come, child! Beg more! Scream for Aku! Scream for his touch! Scream for him to fill you! Scream for him to take every bit of you!"** Verbina thrashed, trying to clamp her legs around his tentacles. She arched her back as far as she could, but to no avail. Aku held off just enough to keep her hot and bothered, not giving her the release she cried for. One of his tentacles very gently, very deliberately stroked just a hair's breadth away from her throbbing clit. Verbina bawled, struggling to thrust her hips, struggling to brush her button against his tentacle again.

"TAKE ME PLEASE! PLEEASE! LORD AKU I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME" Aku snarled, holding her tighter. Verbina choked on a sob as the tentacle teasing her slit suddenly plunged into her. She let out a gurgling groan as it retreated and plunged in again, and again. Verbina's eyes rolled up into her head.

"YES! LORD AKU PLEASE! MORE! PLEEEEASE!" Blood trickled down her thighs, but Aku didn't let up, he clamped his mouth down on hers, his tongue slipping down her throat, growing longer and thicker as it filled her. She sucked on his tongue, writhing and grinding against the tentacle brutally rushing her pussy. Another tentacle brushed her crack, sliding gently inside her. Verbina shook her head, then grunted painfully as the tentacle shoved into her backside, diving deeper and deeper inside her.

Her cries and his groans muffled, the two writhed against each other. Aku pulled Verbina close, wrapping around her like a blanket. Her sweat soaked into his searing hot skin, her juices poured over his tentacle. Tears streaked down Verbina's cheeks as the tentacle previously teasing her now flicked against her swollen, starving clit. Every tweak and stroke made her entire body rock and quake. She sucked harder on his tongue, thrusting in rhythm with his tentacle.

The tentacle in her ass thrust harder and deeper. Verbina opened her eyes, crying harder. More tentacles stroked and caressed her sweating body. The bubbling warmth in her belly grew hotter and heavier, flaring up with every stroke against her clit. Verbina's mind became hazy, completely consumed by an eerie blue mist. Aku's eyes burned brighter, and he began to grow. Verbina began to shake and tremble. She clenched her eyes shut and sucked harder on Aku's tongue. The penetrating tentacles thrust harder and faster. The teasing tentacle rubbed faster and faster.

Verbina felt like she was on fire, the only thing keeping her safe was Aku's intoxicating touch. She felt intimately aware of every bead of sweat, every trickle of moisture rolling down her legs. The fire in her belly was unbearable...the building pressure was tearing her apart. Faintly, she could hear Aku's glorious, monstrous voice in her mind.

**_"Release yourself to me...give me all of you,"_** Verbina nodded and sucked harder, thrust as fast as she could. And then...like a dam breaking she opened her eyes wide. Drool seeped down her lips, around Aku's thick tongue. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her body, spreading from her loins and traveling to the tips of her feet. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her very first orgasm rocking her body viciously. Even when it felt like it was about to end...Aku kept touching her, kept stroking her body and thrusting into her most intimate orifices.

**_"Yes...give me everything you have..don't stop giving yourself to me...all of you is mine!"_** Verbina began to scream as the fiery bubbling built up again and poured through her. The second orgasm rocked her harder than the first; her juices poured down her legs, absorbed into Aku's body. His tendrils wrapped around her nipples and pinched them hard. Another tentacle slid to her loins and joined the first in teasing and stimulating her clit.

Verbina shook her head, her eyes wide open. She couldn't take any more...as good as it felt, she just couldn't take anymore. She tried biting his tongue, tried fighting against him, but Aku was immovable. And as he thrust harder still, Verbina screamed and came again. Her heart pounded in her chest, she struggled to breath around his tongue. Aku clamped his mouth down on her even harder, his teeth cutting her lips. Another tentacle began to brush against her ass, threatening to join the first inside her. Yet another tentacle slid up her thighs and began to tease and tickle her pussy.

Verbina screamed and rocked in his grasp, hit with another, even more powerful orgasm. Again, and again, Aku penetrated her harder, stroked her and teased her searing hot body. She came again, and now it was starting to hurt, her skin was sensitized to the point that every pinch and stroke had her moaning and drooling. And still, he kept her in his grasp. Every orgasm caused Aku to grow larger, every drop of juice fueled his power. He begrudgingly pulled away when she slipped blissfully into unconsciousness. Aku pulled away, holding Verbina in his hand. He stroked her flushed, sweaty body with a finger, smirking when she shuddered.

**"Yes...yes, slavechild...you have served Aku well..."** Aku grinned and stroked her dozing form again, lightly brushing her sore little slit. His breathing picked up, his eyes began to burn brighter. Aku licked his lips and sat back in his throne...admiring the unconscious princess.

**"It has been so long, I had forgotten how satisfying it is to feed my Lust...but starved for so long...once will not be enough,"**


	2. Verbina II

**Sucking Darkest Clear**

**Chapter 2- Verbina's Gambit**

**"And so the slavechild became but a plaything of the great and mighty Aku...but all good things could not last forever. Not when all bad things are the spawn of Aku himself. And so, I find myself growing weary of this child. I need...something more,"** Aku sat back in his throne, panting as blood trickled down his body. Verbina's unconscious form lay in his lap, twitching, moaning, crying in pain and pleasure. Conflicting emotions and sensations rushing through her young body. But to the mighty Aku, the pain far outweighed the pleasure.

The child was beautiful, her body was delicious. But...her frail form simply couldn't sustain long enough for the omnipotent Aku. Aku traced his claws down her bare back, panting, trembling when a shiver ran down her spine. He licked his lips, cradling her limp body. Aku traced the outline of her jaw, ran his claw lightly across her small chest. Verbina hissed and moaned, her tender nipples were still so very, very sore. The adorable nubs had suffered quite a...licking, hadn't they? Aku chuckled, his eyes narrowed, a wicked grin spreading across his lips.

**"Can you scream, child? Do you have the strength?" **Aku's fingers clamped down on her pink, sore tit. Verbina arched her back, her eyes snapping open as she screamed. Aku laughed boisterously, rubbing her chest. She was a prize, no doubt. If only she wasn't so frail...

"Lord Aku? I...I don't mean to interrupt but...but we've gathered information you may find useful," The scientist screamed and fell backward as the demon's gaze fell upon him. In the darkness, Aku's eyes were twin flickering flames, gleaming with uncontrollable desire. The darkness began to tremble, the throne room began to shake, cracks splitting the floor. A horrendous growl echoed forth, coming from deep within the Master of Masters. Aku rose to his feet, cradling Verbina close. His form was shifting, transforming into something impossible. Soon, the scientist couldn't tell where the darkness ended and his Master began.

**"WHAT is this INTERRUPTION?!"** In all his years serving Aku...the poor man had never heard such a horrifying sound. The demon's voice, quite literally, shook the castle. Debris fell from the crumbling ceiling, part of the floor collapsed, too close for the scientist's comfort. He scrambled to his knees, bowing and scraping.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Aku! But we have information about the slave!" The room stopped trembling, Aku returned to his more...recognizable form. Gazing hungrily at the alien child in his arms, Aku sat back in his throat, desperately caressing her perspiration streaked body.

**"Speak, quickly!"** Aku's breaths came in sharp bursts. Something to make this child more suitable for his needs? Could it be possible? The burning desire was growing worse, with every gentle touch, every teasing caress. It was no use...she couldn't keep up, she couldn't last.

"Sir...after...after your recent um...announcement we um...we researched where she c-came from, sir. I think the problem with your...your sl-slave is that," Aku's expression darkened, the chamber began to shake and tremble once again.

**"Speak, you miserable little piece of trash!" **The scientist yelped and nodded, clearing his throat and clutching his chest. He was having a heart attack...the mere sound of Aku's voice was causing him to have a heart attack!

"Her...her planet has weaker gravity than ours! Th-the gr-gravity is crushing her!" The scientist screamed and collapsed. Aku paid him no mind, instead staring at the little girl with wide eyes. The planet...it was his planet's fault that his lust slave couldn't last? Aku growled, tendrils reaching out from his body to touch her, to caress and massage her tiny frame. He was losing form, if he could sate it soon...Aku shook his head, snarling at the dying scientist.

**"Chamberlain...GET IN HERE!" **In a puff of smoke, the blue clad demon appeared, bowing deeply.

"Yes...Lord Aku?" Aku took deep rasping breaths; he couldn't stop himself, his hands wandered her body, trailing blood and sweat across her pale skin. Aku ground his teeth and snarled at Chamberlain. He had to keep control, if just a little longer.

**"Tell the scientists...to design...a gravity control device. I want this room to have the same gravity as...as..."** Aku roared, climbing out of his seat in a mindless fervor. Chamberlain took a nervous step backward. The Deliverer of Darkness's form faded in and out of discernible form, more and more tendrils streaking from his writhing body to touch the little girl in his arms. Aku clenched his teeth, his eyes losing their pale blue glow.

**"This child's planet! GO NOW!" **Chamberlain nodded, vanishing instantly. Aku dropped Verbina from his arms and stumbled back, clutching his head. She hit the ground with a wet thump, rolling like a rag doll across the cracked, jagged floor. His eyes bulged. He was so painfully aware of her every movement. Every twitch was like a gun going off in his head, every trickle of sweat or blood across her body was like a waterfall. Aku dropped to his knees, clenching his horns, his talons digging into his own skull.

**"I will not be controlled by such...BASIC INSTINCT...no I am Aku! I am the Master of Masters! I am the Deliverer of Darkness! I am the Shogun of Sorrow! I am the God of this world! I am the God of EVERY world! I am God! I am omnipotent! I am ruled by NOTHING!" **Aku gasped and stood up, staring down at his hands. He clenched them into fists, reigning in his control once more. Aku chuckled. He couldn't be ruled by this feeling, no...he was the master of his own desires. Nothing could control him. Aku laughed wildly.

**"Oh but it will be a while...won't it child...wait"** As Aku advanced on Verbina he froze, panting and looking toward the flames, **"What of the Samurai? He could be coming...he could be right outside the Pit!"** Aku swallowed nervously and looked down at Verbina. It wouldn't take long, he just needed one time. That was all he needed, one time, then he could check on the Samurai. But what if he appeared? What if...he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

**"No...no! I am ruled by nothing! Not by these pathetic desires, and certainly not by the Samurai!"** Aku chuckled again, straightening up and folding his arms behind his back. That's right...nothing could control him. He was choosing to satiate his lust. He wanted her, he didn't need her. Rolling her onto her back, Aku dropped to his knees, his eyes gleaming. Naked...precious little tits still standing hard, waiting for him. Her delicious little pussy still dripping with lust, still craving the touch of Aku. Yes, how could this be wrong? What could he ever want more? Yes...

**"Yes...I will take what I want, and no more. I do not need you, slavechild," **Aku held her wrists against the hard floor. Jagged rock cut her arms, blood pooled beneath her. Aku licked her cheek, moaning and laughing. Yes, he wanted her, he didn't need her. Aku clamped his lips down on her neck, sucking hard. A tendril stretched from his body—a tendril he willed into existence—and began to lightly stroke her tiny legs. Trailing across her thighs, lightly brushing against her delicate...little...slit...

**"Moan for Aku, slavechild. Scream his name!"** Aku's tendril strokes against her slit, trailing deeper. Verbina was starting to come to, and she was starting to moan. Verbina flexed her fingers, but Aku held her tightly against the floor, now planting sloppy kisses on her collarbone. He arched his back and hissed, turning his now glowing eyes on her. Verbina opened her eyes, gasping when she saw him.

"Lord Aku..." She gasped, Aku's tentacle slid inside her pussy, writhing inside her. It was an incredible feeling. Aku grinned. He laughed as it slid deeper. Verbina squirmed and groaned. She never imagined anything could pierce her so deep, so fast...so.

**"Scream my name, scream the name of your lord and master!" **Aku hissed. The tentacle slid out, then thrust back inside her. With every thrust Verbina screamed his name.

"LORD AKU! Oh...OOOOOH, st-stop...STOP!" Aku snarled, a second tendril stretching from his waist. He was losing his form. He was losing his control. Aku shook his head, pulling Verbina up. He clamped his mouth over hers, his tongue sliding down her throat. Verbina screamed; Aku held her tighter, crushing her wrists in his grip. The second tentacle joined the first, slipping inside her dribbling pussy. A trickle of blood trailed down her leg; Verbina began to cry. Both tendrils wiggled wildly inside her, thrusting at random intervals, each deeper than the last, as if trying to tickle the inside of her stomach. Aku's clenched his eyes shut and gasped, ripping away from Verbina. He hurled her across the room, grasping his own horns and forcing his body back under control. The slave hit the wall, crumpling on the hard floor again.

"Lord Aku!" Aku whipped around. Chamberlain knelt before him, presenting a small, chrome plated box. Aku snatched it away from him, looking it over desperately. No not desperately, just eagerly. He wasn't desperate. He didn't need the slavechild. He wanted her, but he needed no one.

**"This is the device I asked for?"** Chamberlain nodded, his head still bowed.

"Yes, Lord Aku. The default setting will create a force field that will fill this chamber and reduce the gravity to that of the slave's planet," Aku nodded, swinging his arm wildly. Chamberlain vanished in another puff of smoke.

**"So, child....Aku's world has been crushing you, has it? Why don't we see if this changes things?"** Aku activated the device, dropping it to the ground. It began to tremble and glow, releasing a thin blue field that coated the entire chamber. Aku stood up straight, clenching his fists. It wasn't near the freedom he felt floating in space, but it was incredible the difference in gravity. He looked up, noticing Verbina slowly sitting up. Aku turned away from her and shouted with wild laughter. Yes...there was no doubt that the child would prove satisfactory now.

**"So you have a awakened? How does this feel to you, slavechild? Do you feel...released?"** Verbina stayed curled up on the floor. She glanced at Aku, and noticed his gesture. Whimpering, she climbed to her badly cut feet and stumbled toward him. Her wings began to flutter. Verbina gasped and started to fly! She hovered off the ground and flew to her master. Aku folded his hands behind his back and chuckled.

**"Does this feel better, slavechild?"** Verbina nodded, then realizing that Aku couldn't see her, cleared her throat. It hurt to speak.

"Yes...Lord Aku," Aku laughed and Verbina winced. She gasped and whipped around, watching as the door slid open of its own accord. She turned back to Aku, who kept his back to her. She couldn't see it, but he wore a devil's grin.

**"Shall we make a wager, child?"** Verbina stared in horror; Aku continued undeterred, **"If you can escape from this chamber...you are free to go, forever. Return home, return to the Samurai, it does not matter to me,"** Verbina gasped and looked at the door again. She swallowed hard and began to flutter away from him. She made it a few feet before freezing and looking back at Aku again. He hadn't moved at all. Deciding to risk it, Verbina made a bee-line for the door. Something heavy slammed into her side, flinging her across the room. Aku howled with laughter licking her blood away from his fingers.

**"You did not expect that it would be easy, did you child? You have to just the count of five...then Aku will be upon you. One,"** Tears streamed down Verbina's cheeks. She weakly climbed to her feet.

**"Two," **Verbina stumbled, barely able to stay standing. She gasped and held her sides. Every part of her hurt, and her legs felt like jelly. She began to flap her wings, trying to get airborne.

**"Three,"** She made it! She was in the air...now all she had to do was get out the door. Verbina swallowed and lifted her head. The room span, everything flipped upside down and she realized she was on the floor once more.

**"Four,"** Verbina got on her hands and knees. She lowered her head and began to sob. She was too weak, she couldn't get away. A vicious, sharp claw grasped her head. Verbina gasped, her blood running cold. She felt the demon's breath on her ear.

**"Five..." **Verbina tried to scream. She wanted to scream, to beg, to cry, but all that came out was a barely audible little whimper. Aku cackled as he hurled her across the room. He had grown four more arms, eight tentacles sprouted from his back, his eyes were glowing bright blue.

**"Come child! I've given you every opportunity to leave! Flee! Get away!" **Aku tossed his head back, howling with wild, sadistic laughter. Verbina sat up, only to be crushed into the ground by one of Aku's massive hands. He lifted her into the air, holding her by one of her badly bruised legs. Verbina again tried to cry, and again could only manage a whimper. A fierce slap sent her crashing into his throne. Before she even hit, Aku had snatched her by her wrists. So eager to pin her, he smashed the alien princess through his own throne, cracking the stone floor with her fragile body. His face unrecognizable, his eyes wild with desire, Aku licked his lips. His tongue, longer than it had ever been trailed across Verbina's bloody face.

**"You had your chance, but now you will give everything you have left to Aku...you will scream, you will beg, you will wish for death...but in the end, you shall give, and continue to give, until Aku has taken every last drop of you, slavechild!" **Contrary to his prediction, she still couldn't scream, even when the tentacle tore into her pussy, plowing her with more force than ever before. Her lips split, blood trailed down her legs. Another tendril, too eager to caress her nipple, completely cut through her chest. Verbina arched her back, a silent scream choked from her breathless body. Aku slammed her against the floor again, clamping his mouth over hers.

Verbina couldn't breath, couldn't scream, couldn't do anything but cry and twitch. His tongue filled her throat, going deeper and deeper inside her. Another tentacle joined the first, piercing her pussy, fighting to get further inside her. More tentacles did their best to caress, to stroke, to tantalize her sensitized body. One shot out to caress her face, instead slamming her head against the stone. One wrapped around her leg, squeezing her thigh lovingly. Verbina screamed against Aku's mouth as the tentacle crushed that same leg, the bone snapping like a toothpick.

For Aku...the sensation was immaculate. He arched his back and drank in every fluid that trickled from her body. Sucked the very soul out of her. His body writhed and twitched, he moaned with every deeper thrust, with every weak suckle at his tongue. His hands explored her poor, battered, tragically beautiful body. His claws split her skin, spilling her precious blood on the floor. He leaned against her with all his weight, trying to hold her perfectly still. Her wrists crumbled in his grip.

Verbina wanted to beg; he said she would. She wanted to scream; he promised she would. Both freedoms were denied her. Any sense of pleasure was gone. Another tentacle struggled its way into her tiny pussy, tearing it open wider. Already she could feel a fourth getting closer. One had discovered another opening, thrusting its way into her backside. Aku had promised she'd wish for death; he had been right.

Aku arched his back, a wave of satisfaction hitting him. It was just one but more would surely follow. He felt something...slick, something weak. Looking down, through a foggy blue glare, he watched Verbina fall back, sliding away from him. He pulled his tongue back and stared dizzily. She wasn't moving, she wasn't writhing. Aku looked down and saw that he had split her...wide open. His tentacles were thrusting, wiggling somewhere near her stomach. The child hadn't been able to keep up. And now...now she was gone.

He held her lifeless body in his arms, blood running like a river from the now gaping hole between her legs, a canyon running up through her middle. Aku dropped her to the ground, his entire body trembling. The darkness began to grow darker; his eyes began to shimmer, to glow bright blue. His arms faltered, more tentacles split from his back. Aku roared, the entire castle began to crumble. He stumbled to his feet, clutching his horns. With all of his might, he struggled to regain control, to take over his own body once again.

He was the Master of Masters. He was the omnipotent and unstoppable Aku. He could conquer any world, any nation, any person, any emotion. Nothing could control him. He simply needed something, anything to relieve the pressure. Something more powerful, something that could keep up with him. Aku roared again, the floor crumbling. Verbina's rag doll form slipped through the crater appearing beneath him. Aku whipped up into the air, tearing open a portal to the deepest reaches of the Pit of Hate.

**"Demongo...come to Aku...earn your Master's favor once more!"**


	3. Demongo

**Sucking Darkest Clear**

**Chapter 3- Demongo, Darling**

Turning, twisting, writhing at the bottom of the Pit of Hate, a tattered soul screamed in endless agony. His shattered form struggled to remain cohesive, his mind fought to remain together. His very essence scrambled tooth and nail against the churning blackness. Of all the horrors of the pit, none was greater than the indescribable sense of separation. Separation from his power; separation from the mortal plane. But worst of all, separation from his Master.

"Master...please...forgive me..." He had failed, not only to defeat the Samurai...but had failed his Master as a minion. His thoughts had swayed to the wrong side, he had contemplated the ultimate offense. He, Demongo, had given thought to overthrowing his Master. Overthrowing his very God, his own creator.

"Master...are you there? Please...let me come back..." The vicious flames of the Pit of Hate crashed into him again, tearing at his fragile soul. With every blast of unparalleled torment, giving into oblivion seemed more desirable. But...that same release carried with it the greatest torment of them all. An eternity separated from his Master.

**"Demongo...my greatest minion...my greatest failure,"** He looked up. Had he eyes, they'd have spilled over with tears he couldn't cry. There, descending into the depths was the twisted black form of his Master. Demongo strained at his bindings; his wisp-like form was chained to the bottomless depths of the pit. No amount of struggling could set him free. But no degree of impossibility could quell his struggles.

"Master!" Aku stroked his beard. His fist clenched, twitched, then clenched again. His eyes, his eyes were gleaming like aquamarine fireballs. He had been created in Aku's own image. He was the greatest, the most spectacular of all his minions. Gifted with the power to steal the power of others. He was, in every way, perfect. The perfect minion, the perfect companion, the perfect failure.

**"Your failure has not been forgiven, Demongo. Nor have your trespasses against Aku,"** Demongo lowered his head. In his excitement, he hadn't even noticed the flames pulling away from his body. He hadn't realized his own body solidifying. Aku swirled around him, eying his restored form. His sleek, slender black body. Flawless, tantalizing. He hadn't been made for that purpose, but there was no denying his ability to fulfill it. A trickle of sweat rolled down Demongo's newly corporeal back. Aku watched it closely, his eyes glowing brighter.

**"No...I do not need this..."** He muttered, lightly trailing his claw across the minion's back, wiping away the bead of sweat. Demongo arched, gasping and shivering. Aku licked his lips, drawing circles on the small of the demon's back. The lesser creature moaned, lowering his head and shuddering.

"Master...please forgive me...let me return, I'll...AH...I'll...I..." Demongo's voice trailed off. Every soft, delicate touch stole his newly found breath away. He didn't need this. He was the Deliverer of Darkness, the mighty Aku. He certainly didn't need the touch of this failure. No, he didn't need Demongo.

**"Demongo...you seek Aku's forgiveness?" **Aku breathed against Demongo's ear. The demon clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight the incredible sensations assaulting his senses. Aku's hand brushed against his chest, while the other cupped his cheek, trailing a single claw across his jawline.

"Yes...yes Master...anything," He moaned again. Every caress was like a surge of life, spilling through his broken body. With every touch, every breath brushing against his skin, Demongo arched his back and writhed in his bonds, now assaulted by a new kind of torment.

**"Then you must earn his forgiveness, Demongo,"** Demongo needed Aku. But Aku, no Aku definitely did not need Demongo. Even as he broke out into a cold sweat, his body glittering in the fire light, his chest heaving with frantic gasps, no matter how...delicious he was. He was just a luxury, not a necessity. He was a failure, he deserved to suffer. And he would suffer, yes, he would suffer before knowing the full extent of Aku's mercy.

Demongo growled and thrashed in his bonds, desperate to escape the teasing touches, the soft, malicious fingers scraping down his back, across his jaw, trailing down his thigh. Aku leaned against Demongo, closing his eyes, drawing in the sensation of their bodies pressed tightly together. His, powerful and searing, engulfing Demongo's weak, trembling body. A glorious luxury, a delicious treat. He clenched his eyes and dug his claws into Demongo's skin, scraping bloody marks down his chest.

One Hell to another, Demongo moaned and opened his eyes. Panting, gasping for relief. Aku's claws dug into his thighs. His Master's body was trembling in a way he'd never seen—much less felt—before. Something within his Master was changing...something brushed against his leg. Demongo tried to turn his head, but as he moved, Aku caught his face in one massive claw. His eyes...they were blank, devoid of reason.

"Master! What...what do you need?" Aku bared his fangs, slithering around Demongo like a snake, his shadowy form trailing off into the depths of the Pit. He dug his claws into the demon's face, staring at him with an odd kind of...tenderness. An adoration marred by pure, animalistic frenzy.

**"I do not need you, but you, Demongo. You will need ME!" **Demongo's confusion lasted mere moments, replaced by panicked trembling. Aku grinned, his eyes twisted and hungry. Tendrils stretched from his body, caressing the minion's naked body. Demongo groaned, his blood rushed, his heart thumped in his chest. He couldn't look away, he couldn't escape his Master's hungry eyes. He could escape his hot breath. And, as they came crashing down, he couldn't avoid his Master's rough lips.

No, this wasn't a weakness. It wasn't a starved desperation. This was claiming what was his. This was punishing his minion. This was a simple joy, like a greasy sandwich or a delicious piece of candy. It was a reward for himself, it was a desire, but nothing more. Aku bit Demongo's shoulder and moaned, finally releasing the demon's face, just for his claws to explore his body. Slender, fragile, perfect. Demongo whimpered, a tear rolled down his cheek. Aku raked his claws down Demongo's back, sinking his teeth into the side of his neck.

"Please...no more...Master, please..." Aku licked the blood from his neck and chuckled. A tentacle wrapped around his leg, sliding higher and higher. Demongo whined and struggled in the Master's grip. The tentacle slid between his legs, delicately trailing the length of his shaft. There was no where to hide it, no way to disguise the effect his Master's touch was having.

**"No more, Demongo? No, you do not wish Aku to leave you, do you? You long for his touch, thirst for his kiss...beg for his forgiveness,"** Demongo trembled. Another tentacle was sliding against his right leg, drawing closer and closer to the first, still teasing his throbbing cock. Aku caressed his back, hands brushing against his trembling ass. Demongo shook his head, groaning huskily.

"Please Master, don't stop," Aku's tentacles slid back down Demongo's legs, more appeared to wrap around his arms, his waist. Aku cupped Demongo's cheek, turning his face back to him.

**"You failed me, Demongo. How do I know you won't fail me yet again?" **Demongo arched his back, a tendril trailing down its length. Thick, powerful, a wicked appendage drawing closer and closer to his backside. Demongo swallowed and grit his teeth, to no avail. There were too many tendrils tearing at his senses. And his Master's wandering hand, now lightly tracing its way down his stomach. Demongo whimpered and shook his head.

"Master, I won't fail you! I swear it! I will do anything! Please...please Master!" Demongo's blood ran cold, hearing the sound of his Master's dark laugh. It wasn't the typical condescending chuckle. It wasn't the common cocky guffaw. No, it was something...darker. Demongo swallowed and looked up into Aku's eyes. His Master...his Master was gone.

"M-Master...what...what happened to you?" Aku snickered and licked Demongo's cheek, his tongue rough and slimy.

**"I want you Demongo; I want to hear you scream for my forgiveness,"** Demongo tried to speak, tried to beg, but nothing escaped but a breathless scream. The tentacle once playing with his ass, plunged inside him. Demongo doubled over, eyes wide. A single tear trickled down his cheek as the thick, brutal tentacle plunged deeper inside him. Aku threw his head back, laughing wildly. He viciously grabbed Demongo's shaft, forcing the demon to look him in the eye.

**"Scream, Demongo! You cannot hide your feelings from me! Your body betrays you, Failure! Give yourself up, and be rewarded by Aku!" **Demongo finally managed to catch his breath, promptly losing it with a wild scream. Aku licked his lips, staring at the demon's gaping mouth. A beautiful mouth, fitting such a beautiful creature. The tendrils at his legs slid up, one wrapping around Demongo's cock, the other flicking across the head.

"Master! Ma...Master!" He wanted to beg, to plead for forgiveness, to cry for release. No other words came to him. No other thought crossed his mind. Aku was everything in his mind. Electricity shot through his newly formed body, with every teasing touch, every stroke and caress. A tentacle wrapped around Demongo's body, trailing across his chest. Aku grinned, slashing his claws brutally across Demongo's chest. Now, now his minion screamed, blood streaming across his chest.

**"Yes...suffer for me, suffer Demongo! Pay for your failures!" **Demongo arched his back, screaming again when the tentacles previously stroking his chest suddenly clamped down on his nipples. Another tentacle whipped across his back, splitting his sleek black skin, spilling a splatter of blood trickling into the Pit. Aku howled with laughter; Demongo howled in pain. And yet...as the tendril lightly circled the head of his cock, he moaned and shuddered.

"Ma," He struggled to breathe, struggled to find the words to beg. For what, exactly, he couldn't tell anymore. Whatever it was, only he could give it, "Mast-Master..." Aku sneered, ripping Demongo's head back. His tongue lurched out, tracing Demongo's lips. Their passion play was at an end. Now, it was time for the Master to take his prize from the Slave. Aku brought his lips down on Demongo's, clutching the back of his head, claws piercing through his skull. Demongo trembled, trashed, but accepted the thick tendril filling his throat, sucking roughly. Closer, he needed to get closer to his Master.

Yes, Demongo was coming to him. Demongo was giving him HIS essence. Aku tightened his hold on his minion. The tentacle previously holding his shaft started to slide up and down, while the other continued to tease the tip. The tentacle in his ass pulled out and plunged back with increasing ferocity. More tendrils reached out, desperate to touch any part of his skin. Every moan was broken by a scream of pain. Tentacles slashed at Demongo's body, Aku's claws dug into his back, tearing long, bloodied rips through his once flawless skin.

And like that, Demongo's body tensed, every muscle grinding together as a wave of euphoria shot through the terrible pain. Sensing his release, Aku rammed his claws into Demongo's shoulder blades. A second tentacle lashed out, whipping his balls just as they clenched up. Demongo groaned and trembled as the orgasm washed over him. Tears streamed down his cheeks, quickly whipped away by Aku's claws. His tentacle clenched around Demongo's shaft; two tentacles now tormented the head of his cock.

Demongo jerked his head back, struggling to breath, struggling to scream. His body clenched up a second time. Aku's tentacles gripped him so tightly, they tore into his body. Blood streamed down his inky black body, quickly absorbed into Aku's own monstrous form. Aku chuckled, pulling his tongue free from Demongo's mouth. The minion collapsed in his Master's arm. The binds melted away. Aku licked his lips, stroking the limp creature's cheek, holding him tightly.

**"Demongo...your trespasses have been forgiven, you have proven your worth. Yes...yes...but it is not enough. Will you once again be my greatest minion?"** Demongo groaned, sitting up, wiping the blood out of his eyes. He stared at his Master's face, shivering.

"Master...whatever you want of me..." Aku chuckled, running his hand through Demongo's flaming hair. Demongo caught his Master's arm, using it to pull himself up. Aku adjusted his hold, tracing circles on Demongo's lacerated thigh.

**"Find me more...feed my Lust, Demongo. I need more. Powerful...knowledgeable. Find me the perfect specimen and once again you...you will be my favorite," **Wisps of darkness wrapped around Demongo, empowering him once more. Aku extended his arms, Demongo hovering between his massive hands. A flowing red cape materialized, wrapping around the demon. Skulls bubbled from the Pit, screaming as the essence of those who dared stand against Aku filled them with power. Demongo threw his head back, his hair bursting into a vibrant blue flame.

Demongo the Soul Collector had been reborn.

"Do not worry, my Master, I will not fail you," In a veil of darkness, Demongo vanished. Aku clenched his fists, trying to force his form back under control. No struggle could satisfy it; the time when willpower alone could save him had long since passed.

**"Hurry, Demongo...bring me the one who can, at long last, sate this accursed desire,"** The fire of the Pit pulled apart, allowing Aku to observe his glorious empire. Somewhere, out there, the one who could save him waited. Unaware of the fate that awaited her.

A green clad beauty...the emerald whore of Babylon...

The final salvation of the Dark Lord, Aku.


End file.
